Blackout
by s-damon-s
Summary: "Tu songes que peut-être il y a encore des choses à sauver, puis tu te souviens que t'as déjà tout brisé. Tu le voulais pas bien sûr, toi tu rêvais d'en faire une reine, mais t'as jamais pu que l'appeler princesse."


Ca vient de me sortir du cerveau après un mois sans écrire une ligne (Merci les belles chansons sur des images d'HP (pour les intéressés, il s'agissait d'une reprise de Fall for You de Seconhand Serenade)) Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça vaut, mais j'étais tellement heureuse d'avoir enfin écrit que je voulais partager =)

* * *

Elle est là dans tes bras, mais tu l'as déjà perdue, n'est-ce pas ?

Au fond de toi, tu le sens, cette froideur, cette distance qu'elle a mis entre vous deux, bien malgré toi. Et puis tu te dis que c'est injuste, et que t'as jamais voulu ça, tu espères encore, pauvre fou que tu es. Tu te dis qu'elle reviendra, comme avant. Tu t'es toujours dit que les histoires d'amour duraient à la vie, jamais tu n'avais pensé à la mort.

Mais ce matin, elle est là, dans vos draps, et tu sais très bien que c'est la dernière fois.

Elle n'est déjà plus qu'un fantôme contre toi, une ombre que tu n'oublieras pas. Tu songes que peut-être il y a encore des choses à sauver, puis tu te souviens que t'as déjà tout brisé. Tu le voulais pas bien sûr, toi tu rêvais d'en faire une reine, mais t'as jamais pu que l'appeler princesse. T'espèrais qu'au bout de tes doigts, les caresses apaiseraient sa tristesse.

Mais ça ne marche plus, tu le sens au fond de toi. T'as espéré, et t'as perdu. Tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot après tout. Tu l'as aimé pourtant, plus qu'elle ne l'avait rêvé, et peut-être même trop.

Elle est là, mais elle disparaît, elle est comme évanescente. Et même si tu ne veux pas qu'elle parte, même si tu espères toujours comme un con, tu as compris. Tu ne la garderas pas, elle partira sans prévenir, sans dire au revoir. C'est ta punition pour l'avoir trahie, l'avoir tâchée de tes conneries. T'aurais pu être le prince qui s'accorde à la princesse, mais fallait que ça soit plus, que ça soit grand, impressionnant. Elle te l'avait dit, elle te voulait juste toi, pas un idiot qui s'oublie pour elle. Juste toi, et pas un autre.

Mais ce n'est plus le cas, elle t'en préfèrera d'autres maintenant. On te l'avait dit mais t'as rien compris. L'argent, les fêtes, les paillettes, les photos, les cris, les flashs, les combats, les menaces, les corps sans vie qui auraient dû être les vôtres, ton passé, ce manoir, les souvenirs, la guerre, les morts, l'hypocrisie, l'oubli, les anniversaires, la solitude... Sa lassitude si vraie, ton sourire si faux. Le tourbillon l'a emportée de l'autre côté, celui où tu ne la suivras pas, pauvre lâche. Et c'est sûrement mieux pour elle, pauvre lionne désillusionnée. Si seulement tu avais compris plus tôt, si seulement tu avais vu qu'elle se détruisait à vouloir toujours t'aimer.

Tu t'es menti plus à toi qu'à elle, mais tu ne peux pas te quitter, elle si.

Dis-lui adieu, elle ne reviendra plus, sois un homme et lâche-la. Laisse-la sortir du lit et ne pleure pas, sombre idiot, sois enfin toi-même, assume qui tu as voulu être pour elle et qui tu ne seras jamais plus. Ne la suis pas, laisse-la quitter la chambre. Ne cours pas derrière elle en la suppliant, tu as déjà perdu trop de dignité. Elle veut vivre, ne l'as-tu pas compris ? Tu as failli la tuer, l'as-tu seulement réalisé ? Tu n'as plus le droit de lui attraper la main comme tu le fais, plus le droit de lui murmurer de rester, tu devrais avoir honte de laisser tes putains de larmes couler. Retourne te coucher, étouffe-toi avec tes regrets et laisse-la s'évanouir, elle mérite une fin plus heureuse que la tienne.

Lâche sa main, sa douceur, son courage et ses rêves, tout ce que tu ne seras jamais. Laisse-la passer la porte et ne pas se retourner. Ne la rappelle pas, tu viens d'en perdre le droit.

Elle n'est plus là, et plus jamais elle ne sera dans tes bras. Et toi tu te vides de tes rêves, et enfin tu comprends. T'aurais pu faire mieux, tout le monde te le dira, t'aurais pu te contenter de son sourire et de ses rares désirs. Mais fallait que tu sois le roi, que t'ailles toujours plus loin. Tu l'as détruite, elle ne reviendra pas. Profite de ta douleur tant qu'elle t'étouffe encore, dans quelques heures t'auras oublié son nom dans d'autres fêtes à paillettes.

Profite de la leçon pendant que t'es pas mort.

Et puis finalement, pars à sa recherche, sombre con, et n'oublie pas que son pardon vaut plus que toutes tes destructions.

* * *

J'ai mis HG/DM mais en fait, ça peut s'appliquer à n'importe quel couple, HP ou non (ai-je réalisé à l'instant).

Des avis ? =)

(Suite de "If today" en soirée pour ceux qui suivent)


End file.
